<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystery at the Gingerbread Contest by Shinigami24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337297">Mystery at the Gingerbread Contest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24'>Shinigami24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective Stiles [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Baking, Contests, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Poisoning, Smut, gingerbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday spirit is ruined by an unfortunate crime. Now, the detectives work fast to build and solve the case before the holidays are forever linked to tragedy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective Stiles [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the first Christmas themed fic. I really wanted to do a series of Christmas mysteries this year. It took me some time to find the perfect idea.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The center works together to decorate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the prologue, IP will be updated tmw. Ch 1 will be posted when I post the epi for IP, luckily, it is nearly done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The Springbrooks Community Center was being decked out for Thanksgiving. Springbrooks residents put up brown, red, orange, and yellow crepe streamers, balloons, and classic Thanksgiving swirl decorations. A banner reading; 'Happy Thanksgiving!' was placed above the main entrance doors. The lobby tables were covered with turkey patterned table cloths. Plastic corn ears and pumpkins were placed on top of said cloths.</p><p>A hay bale was placed near the front entrance, a scarecrow boy dummy was seated on top of said bale. Decals of pilgrims, cornucopias, turkeys, and fall harvests covered the windows and walls alike. A cornucopia was given a place of honor inside the lobby with colorful leaves and acorns confetti scattered around it.</p><p>The monthly flowers were swapped out for a paper fall leaves bouquet. Scented candles had their places of honor. The building was filled with scents of pumpkin, apple, cinnamon, nutmeg, all spice, and pecan pie. A fall harvest themed sign was placed outside in the front yard.</p><p>"Everything looks wonderful!" Nhiko Yukimura beamed.</p><p>"Yeah, there was so much effort put in this!" the whole community was excited.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they discussed the upcoming holidays.</p><p>"I can't wait for Christmas, Germany, here I come!" Stiles cheered.</p><p>"Have you started planning yet?" Derek wanted to know.</p><p>"Of course! We will need to talk about the staff roster with Helen." Stiles replied. Derek merely nuzzled his love as they settled back down.</p><hr/><p>In the meantime, a mystery person watched from the shadows as personnel got out boxed and homemade gingerbread, assorted candy packages, pretzels, Honey Maid graham crackers, dried fruits, and icing. Tools consisted of spatulas, piping bags, kitchen shears, bread knives, and paper plates. There were even cookie cutters thrown in.</p><p>A baking contest for Feeding America was beginning soon. Participants could both create and decorate gingerbread houses or any other kinds of building. Whoever won first place would receive $3600 cash prize. There were many different kinds of prizes such as the most unusual gingerbread home ever, the most creative, the most decorated, most traditional and so on. These lower prizes ranged from cash to gift cards.</p><p>It was inspiring and several people had eagerly signed up for the contest. However, not everyone was in the holiday spirit. The person gritted their teeth. Damn it and blast it!</p><p>'Just you wait! I will put a stop to all of this!' they mentally railed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One at a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives get a lot of statements.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 1, ch 2-3 should be posted next.<br/>The certain incident alluded to here will take place in a fic that I had to rearrange to next year. Let's just say that Mr. X found out about the APB on him and retaliated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;</em> </strong>
</p><p>It was a typical day at the detective agency. The detectives were updating their filing system while others discussed the holiday roster with Helen. Helen's desk was completely surrounded by nearly two dozens of personnel. Everyone all talked at once,.</p><p>"I can't understand you." Helen sighed.</p><p>"Everyone, in line! One at a time!" Derek called. They all lined up and talked one at a time.</p><p>"Thank you, so much." Helen smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>art studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Steve sat down with his teenage patients; Ryan, Blake, Ella, Oliver, and Logan. The teens fidgeted nervously. Ella and Oliver didn't even want to be there, but both Shelby and the DA had been adamant. Ash and Jax's actions had left scars that went beyond skin deep. Add to that, the mysterious criminal mastermind Mr. X was still out there. Due to a certain incident, Logan, Ryan, and Blake were too scared to talk. Their fellow survivors had went off the grid entirely. So releasing them wasn't even an option.</p><p>"Today, we paint self portraits." he announced. They all looked in the mirror and started sketching.</p><p>"These are wonderful. I will keep them to dry and next individual sessions, we'll talk about them." Steve smiled. So they cleaned up and Steve took the paintings away to dry.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, the couples went on a group date. They went to a bakery to order sandwiches and soup.</p><p>"It's good getting out of the office." Erica was saying.</p><p>"Yeah, even with the expansions, it feels crowded." Stiles had to agree.</p><p>"It's still beautiful. Even stuffy, I love it." Jimmy nodded. They all finished their meals before paying the tab.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The Hale, Townsend and Lahey families plus Chris and Danielle gathered for a family dinner. They made a large roast with vegetables.  A large steaming pot of rice was sitting in the middle of the table. They were in a happy mood and smiling. The families passed around the food and enjoyed it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve watched cozy mystery films on the Hallmark channel. They cuddled up close on the couch.</p><p>"We are slowly running out of movies to watch on this channel." Steve noted.</p><p>"We have all of the Christmas movies released last year." came the reply.</p><p>"True. And special holiday episodes." Steve smiled. Bucky kissed his lips.</p><p>"Good. We'll make time for it all." he promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Odd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryan and Keegan go shopping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 2 as promised. Ch 3 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The bakery crew were baking Halloween treats. Certain recipes had proven to be too popular so they needed to restock. They made cupcakes, cookies, and brownies. Bronwen taste tested them.</p><p>"Amazing." she smiled.</p><p>"I'll put the cooled ones out on display." she promptly declared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A Taste of Home bakery;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After school let out, Ryan and Keegan met up with Idril and Celebrimbor. They would walk to get supplies to practice for the competition.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Celebrimbor Finweon, this is Idril Summerfield." Celebrimbor said as he introduced himself.</p><p>"Nice to meet you two, I'm Ryan Hale. This is Keegan Gallagher." Ryan waved.</p><p>"Likewise. Should we go shopping?" Idril wanted to know.</p><p>"Sure!" they smiled. So off they went. While shopping, they talked about the bizarre going-ons in Brooklyn.</p><p>"Our friend Gelmir is in the hospital." Celebrimbor began.</p><p>"Oh my God! Will he be alright?" Ryan breathed.</p><p>"He needs to stay in the ICU for a few more days." came the reply.</p><p>"I hope he recovers." Keegan replied.</p><p>"We hope so too." Idril nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Panera Bread;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for their lunch date. The date was calm. They ordered a flatbread pizza and tomato basil sou. They had sodas with their lunch. They enjoyed themselves. As they finished their meal, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.</p><hr/><p>That afternoon, Steve and Sam held a group therapy session for war veterans. The therapy session was productive.</p><p>"I am proud of you all for sharing today. We will meet in two weeks." Sam announced as he ended the session.</p><hr/><p>That evening, Derek and Stiles went out on a date to a sushi bar. They ordered a platter of sushi rolls and sides such as miso soup and greens salad. They had sodas to drink. They were in a happy, smiling mood. As their dinner arrived and they got ready to dig in, Derek and Stiles kissed softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dark Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives get the poisoning case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 3, V&amp;E will be updated tmw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives were doing paperwork when Idril, Finduilas, and Celebrimbor turned up at the agency.</p><p>"Tylepe!" Caranthir was shocked to see his older nephew.</p><p>"Hi, Uncle Moryo!" Celebrimbor waved at his uncle.</p><p>"What's going on?"' Erica asked, taken aback by the sudden family reunion in their waiting room.</p><p>"We need your help."' Finduilas sighed.</p><hr/><p>A hour or so later, Derek, Stiles, Jimmy, Masumi, Kate Bishop, and Caranthir started their investigation by visiting the crime scene. The building for the competition was the site of the poisoning. Gelmir, a competitor and a friend of the client was poisoned while baking a practice gingerbread in the kitchen. He took a bite of the finished product, complained of its taste and his stomach and collapsed.</p><p>"There are too many variables here. Anyone from any angle could have slipped something in the food and gotten away. Are there no cameras?" Jimmy said. Stiles shook his head;</p><p>"Not in the kitchen or bathrooms. The dining room has them, but no one came through or left that way when we checked the cameras." he said.</p><p>"Why don't we look at his work station? The staff made sure not to mess with it without permission, so we can get some evidence from that." Kate suggested. So the group split up to go through all work spaces and try to find any source of the poison.</p><hr/><p>Scott and Allison went to a bistro for their lunch date. They ordered roast beef sandwiches and soup with soda. Then they sat down and caught up with each other between sipping their sodas. Then the topic switched to holiday plans. As their lunches arrived, they held hands and smiled.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, a group of persons met up. Four women sat around each other, obviously tense. Their names were; Evangeline Jones, Ophelia Black, Willa Anderson, and Naomi Sanchez. The women eyed each other suspiciously. Unknown to the group, one of their own had dark intentions in mind.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom with the door locked. They rapidly got naked and Bucky picked Steve up, before dropping him on their bed. Bucky then got the lube and joined his husband.</p><p>Parting Steve's thighs, Bucky got in between them and covered his own fingers with the lube. Then he prepped Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the younger man. He slowed down and dragged it out. Steve tried to get Bucky to hurry up, but Bucky was adamant.</p><p>A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on the younger man and took Steve in hand. A few minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all across their chests. Bucky held out a bit before falling over the edge. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and they smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives resume their investigation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 4, ch 5-8 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, I kept getting sidetracked and time just ran out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives resumed their investigation. There was small progress in collecting evidence. The only fact they knew for certain was that there was someone hell bent on ruining the contest.</p><p>"I just tagged a bunch of stuff. The forensics team said we can look at the stuff." Caranthir was saying.</p><p>"Let's each take a piece." Stiles suggested.</p><p>"Then we come back and analyze them all together." Derek replied.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>vague location;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The culprit hid in their laid. They were gleeful that their plans were working.</p><p>"What should we do next?" they pondered. They sat and thought and thought. All of sudden, the perfect plan dawned on them.</p><p>"I have the perfect plan." they smirked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve stayed in and made lunch. They made a quick pasta dish with a side salad. They had tea to drink. They were so happy to spend some time together.</p><p>"Are you doing the contest?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"No, but Ryan is. I am booked to the gills with patients." Steve replied.</p><p>"I hope she is staying safe. I've been hearing that stuff is happening there." Bucky warned.</p><p>"Okay, I am worried." Steve frowned.</p><p>"We'll protect her." Bucky reassured.</p><p>"Thank you, Buck." Steve smiled. He kissed his husband's hand.</p><hr/><p>That evening, Trip and Skye sat down to dinner with Robin and Aaron. Dinner consisted of mac n' cheese with bell pepper bits on top. There were also rolls and green beans on the side. They were all so happy. The family smiled and enjoyed their meal.</p><hr/><p>In the meantime, the couples went on a group date to see an art exhibit at the MET museum. They had fun going from painting to painting and marveling at the gorgeous landscapes. They had been created down to the exact detail in bright vibrant colors. It was the perfect date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Test Batch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of the competitors test their gingerbread.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 5, ch 6-8 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>detective agency, 2rd floor of the Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The detectives had a meeting. They were very focused as they put together a suspect list.</p><p>"We have four suspects; Evangeline Jones, Willa Anderson, Ophelia Black, and Noami Sanchez." Stiles listed.</p><p>"Four women. Any connection?" Caranthir noted.</p><p>"Run background checks. It will give us some answers." Derek said.</p><p>"On it. I'll make note of red flags." Jimmy promised.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Celebrimbor, Idril, Keegan, and Ryan met up at their work stations to make a test batch. After getting their supplies out, they started the process of making the gingerbread from scratch. They first ran the dry ingredients through a sieve to make sure that there were no lumps. Then, they mixed the brown sugar, white sugar, eggs, ginger spice, and some vanilla in another bowl. They carefully combined them to make a dough and took a break while it chilled in the fridge.</p><p>After baking, they looked at the results. Ryan sighed,</p><p>"It's still too soft after cooking. It would crumble if we tried to assemble."</p><p>"Let's try a bit more brown sugar and see if that will stiffen it up." Celebrimbor suggested. So they all enjoyed their first batch before getting back to work.</p><hr/><p>For lunch, the couples went on a group date to a steak house. They each ordered either a ribeye or seafood platter. They shared their meals and had a great time together.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve sat down with their children for story hour. They would be reading together. They started with <em>Haunted Castle on Hallows Eve.</em></p><p>"Next, we will be reading <em>A Good Night for Ghosts</em>." Bucky announced.</p><p>"Yay!" the kids cheered.</p><p>"What comes after that story?" Zack wanted to know.</p><p>"Thanksgiving on Thursday." Steve answered. Then they settled in to resume reading. After the kids got tired, Bucky and Steve kissed their foreheads and gently tucked them in.</p><hr/><p>That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time, the kids were in bed fast asleep. After locking the door, they stripped and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepared Steve thoroughly, going up to three fingers and stretching him out.</p><p>When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out. Steve tried to get Bucky to hurry up, but it was no use. </p><p>A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on Steve and sped up the pace, while stroking him to orgasm. A few minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all across their chests. Bucky cursed as he soon fell over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of his love. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve softly and they smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pocket Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives have another victim.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 6, ch 7-8 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>site of the gingerbread contest;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The detectives returned to the building where the contest was taking place to check the recent scene of the crime spree. There hadn't been a poisoning last time Ryan was baking, so they ruled out the people that were with her. However, the next day, one of the competitors went into anaphylaxis when someone added peanut oil to the cookie. It made it taste weird before she started to choke and go blue.</p><p>"I don't even think this is about the competition. They are purposely putting items in to make someone sick or almost kill them." Masumi frowned. Stiles shook his head,</p><p>"We still operate as if this is about the competition. We don't want to cause a scene if we say someone is trying to kill people." Everyone followed their lead.</p><hr/><p>In the meantime, Malia and Kira went on a lunch date to a ramen bar just past the community center in their college town. There were new neighbors in the neighborhood and they had opened a ramen bar that specialized in different noodle dishes.</p><p>"That was so good! I have never tasted a soba that good." Malia marveled.</p><p>"I like the miso base. It made the dish cozy." Kira agreed. Malia smiled,</p><p>"What do you say? Next week, we order some in and just spend a little time by ourselves." Kira kissed her,</p><p>"Deal."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve sat down to a family dinner with their children. Dinner consisted of chicken kiev with mashed potatoes and peas. The mood was merry as the family talked about their respective days. When they finished, Steve brought out dessert dirt cups aka instant chocolate puddings with crumbled cookies and gummy worms on top.</p><p>"Who wants dessert?" he announced.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up together on their bed as they watched an action movie on Netflix. The movie was called Mute and while it wasn't the best, the action made up for the plot. From start to end, the action had them glued to the screen. They rooted for the good guys and booed the villains. When the credits rolled, Stiles powered down the laptop and kissed Derek.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>vague location;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A mysterious meeting was taking place. Two persons met in the uttermost secrecy. The culprit behind everything was angry and suspicious.</p><p>"Why did you call this meeting?" they demanded. The other person smirked.</p><p>"You know why." came the smug reply.</p><p>"No I don't!" the culprit retorted.</p><p>"Pay me the $2000 you owe me, or I go to the police and press and tell them exactly who put Gelmir Wintergreen and Eglantine Babcock in the hospital," the smug woman smirked. The culprit snarled in anger.</p><p>"No. And I'll make sure you won't." they promised. They pulled out a pocket knife and repeatedly stabbed the woman. When the white hot rage had died down, they froze in shock at what they had done, but they jumped when the wailing sound of police sirens broke through the blood rushing to their ears. They closed the pocket knife and took off running.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sidewalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parrish leads the crime scene.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 7, ch 8 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>A Taste of Home;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The bakery held a special Halloween sale. The bakery was decked out in orange and black decor. Balloons and crepe streamers had been hung up. Kid friendly cartoon decals of witches, ghosts, and bats covered the walls and windows. A fake cobweb with a plastic spider was put up in a corner. A pumpkin was placed next to the main entrance. The welcoming mat read; 'Happy Halloween!' </p><p>Regular and new customers came by to see the sale. Chocolate and vanilla cupcakes had orange and black buttercream frosting on top with matching sprinkles. The special cupcake flavors consisted of pumpkin with either cream cheese or whipped cream frosting, caramel apple with either caramel or orange zest buttercream, maple walnut cheesecake with maple buttercream frosting, pecan pie with toffee frosting, sweet potato pie with maple frosting, turtle cheesecake with caramel buttercream, and turtle dove with chocolate buttercream frosting. The cupcakes were a hit and sold out quickly.</p><p>"Great job!" Bronwen beamed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>a sidewalk, out of view of the main street;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Parrish and his squad arrived at a new crime scene. On the sidewalk was a woman. Her ID identified her as Willa Anderson. Melinda knelt besides the woman.</p><p>"She was stabbed. It was through her sternum. By the foam of blood near her mouth, it punctured the lung." Melinda reported.</p><p>"Look for the weapon." Parrish commanded as the officers spread out.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica went on a date. They ordered Thai food and went to the local park to eat under the stars.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They put together a butterfly themed puzzle. They started with the border, then got to work filling said puzzle in. They had fun. It was the perfect bonding activity.</p><hr/><p>After the kids went to bed, Bucky and Steve were seated on the couch, trying to decide which Christmas movie to pick on the Hallmark channel. The options were A Very Merry Mix Up or Northpole.</p><p>"We need to watch that one with the kids." Steve decided after they finished reading the summaries for both movies.</p><p>"Great, that's settled." Bucky smiled as he clicked on A Very Merry Mix Up. From start to end, the holiday romance tale had them enthralled. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives narrow down a suspect list.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 8 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw. Either way, Takedown will def be updated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives had a meeting. Due to the murder, they were now down a suspect.</p><p>"We have three suspects left; Evangeline, Naomi, and Ophelia." Masumi was saying.</p><p>"We need to go and talk with Parrish." Stiles decided.</p><p>"So some of us do that, while the rest do a more thorough background check." Caranthir suggested.</p><p>"I am going to look through criminal records to see if they have any priors." Derek stated. They all split up and got to work.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, Evangeline, Naomi, and Ophelia met up. They were on edge, one of their own had just been murdered.</p><p>"What do we do?" Naomi nearly shouted.</p><p>"Good question. The cops will never leave us alone." Evangeline warned. They scowled, so much for that hope. The fuss wouldn't be dying down anytime soon.</p><p>"No one answer anything. They are sharks and they will smell blood if we lie." Willa added.</p><hr/><p>That evening the couples went on a group date to a dinner theatre show. The play was The Roaring Girl and they enjoyed the legend of Moll Cutpurse, a cross-dressing woman that built a legacy in the London underground.</p><p>"She is so fascinating." Stiles said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>site of baking contest;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ryan, Keegan, Tyelpe, and Idril huddled around their workstations. The gingerbread was done, now it was time to put together the house and decide the theme.</p><p>"Which theme should we go with? Winter Wonderland, Gingerbread Nativity scene, Stone-walled Gingerbread house, or Gingerbread mansion with Christmas decorations?" Keegan asked.</p><p>"Winter Winterland is a popular theme, and I was thinking something with more color." Idril responded.</p><p>"Okay, we're down to Gingerbread Nativity, Stone-walled Gingerbread house, or Gingerbread mansion with Christmas decorations." Tyelpe replied.</p><p>"I vote for either a Gingerbread mansion with Christmas decorations or a Stone-walled Gingerbread house. I really want us to be able to do a landscape as in snowmen, gorgeous snow covered evergreen trees or a huge outdoors Christmas tree with a star on top, elves, and other outdoors Christmas decorations." Ryan said. Idril lit up.</p><p>"I love the landscape idea!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Okay, what about this? We make a victorian-style house and make sure to get a large ground area mat or something similar to do landscape on. We go all out and use Christmas decorations for both house and grounds alike." Keegan suggested. They all loved the idea, so they split up to get some more supplies.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch with cups of hot chocolate., They talked as they sipped on their cocoa, they needed this.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Have to Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives get another case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 9, sorry for the delay. I kept getting sidetracked with something else. Ch 10 will be posted tmw. Not sure about ch 11, but I plan to have the remaining chapters posted this week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, the detectives received another case. A person using the name 'Kris Kringle' had gone missing. However, they still had the contest sabotage and murder case to solve. And they were rapidly running out of leads. Something had to give, but what?</p>
<hr/><p>One day, the detectives held a meeting. They were besides themselves in frustration and worry.</p><p>"We need to solve this case fast! That way we can focus on finding this Kris Kringle!" someone shouted.</p><p>"We need to set a trap. It's the only way." Jimmy replied.</p><p>"We need a plan then." Caranthir pointed out.  So they huddled together to formulate plans.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were on a date. They went to the MET museum. They enjoyed themselves ass they visited the new exhibit and took a walk down memory lane. Every time they went out, they'd be on a date. The MET was their special place.</p>
<hr/><p>While Bucky and Steve were out, Ryan and her friends took Zack and his siblings for the day. They spent the morning at the Brooklyn Children's Museum going from exhibit to exhibit. After their morning, they went to A Taste of Home for lunch.</p><p>They ordered soup with either sandwiches and salad. The kids had apple juice or chocolate milk while the teens had regular coke or sprite. Then they went to the Rainbow Bookshop.</p><p>"Alright, let's take a look. Your parents said that you can have two books each." Keegan announced. The kids cheered, so they split up with Idril. Duke, and Trick taking the five younger kids to the kids' section. Zack wandered away to either the manga or teens sections with Keegan following him. Ryan and Tyelpe went to find Fingon and Maedhros to ask the couple some questions.</p>
<hr/><p>That evening, the detectives staked out the building of the gingerbread contest. They found hiding places and waited. A few hours later, footsteps were heard as the culprit arrived. They switched on a flashlight and put it to use. They walked towards one of the work stations. Then they got to work. They finished their task and was about to leave. All of sudden, they were grabbed,</p><p><br/>
"'Got you!" Jimmy declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kicking and Screaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The culprit is cornered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 10 as promised. I'm switching to the Takedown fic tmw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The culprit looked around for an escape route. No such luck, the detectives had her surrounded.</p><p>"Ophelia explain yourself." Derek said. Ophelia gave up and glared back furiously.</p><p>"I would never do such a thing!" Ophelia denied. A tense angry silence fell as both sides stared at each other. Neither were willing to break the tension.</p><hr/><p>Twenty minutes passed before the angry silence was broken with an outburst.</p><p>"'Fine! I did it!" Ophelia confessed.</p><p>"Why?" Kate Bishop wanted to know.</p><p>"I needed the cash prize! I didn't mean to overdo it. I only put enough to make them ill, not to kill them." Ophelia admitted as she tried to defend her logic.</p><p>"There is no excuse for any of this. Intent doesn't matter when people can die." Stiles wasn't amused.</p><p>"You can explain yourself to the judge." Derek finished.</p><hr/><p>The detectives were on their way out of the building with Ophelia in tow. They had just entered the lobby when Ophelia turned the tables and broke away.  She grabbed Stiles and pulled out a pocket knife.</p><p>"I refuse to go to jail." she stated.</p><p>"Be careful. Don't do something you'll regret." Caranthir warned.</p><p>"Let me walk away without inferring." came the retort.</p><p>"Listen to her!" Stiles yelped, causing the entire lobby to freeze.</p><hr/><p>Twenty tense minutes passed as both sides stared at each other. They were all visibly tense and exhausted. They were completely unaware that the police had been called. The group were shocked when the police stormed the building all of sudden.</p><p>Hearing pounding footsteps, Ophelia jumped to look, and Stiles elbowed her in the sternum. She gasped for air and dropped thee knife. The police team ran in and pinned her down.</p><p>Ophelia was promptly arrested on the spot. She was then taken screaming and kicking all the while.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they talked. </p><p>"Finally, it's over." Stiles was saying.</p><p>"Now, we can finally focus on trying to find 'Kringle.'" Derek agreed. They resumed cuddling. They needed this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives receive a gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 11, ch 12-the epi will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but the last few days has been terrible and my focus is messed up. <br/>By the way, I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parrish and the squad were booking Ophelia, or rather trying to. Ophelia kept fighting while she was being fingerprinted and photographed. In the end, the booking officer pressed her fingers to the ink pad. Then after Ophelia's picture was taken, they walked her to the holding cell. They let her stew as they processed the paperwork.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks community center, Brooklyn;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Idril, Tyelpe, and Gwindor visited the detectives. They were all so grateful. </p><p>"Thank you for your help." Idril said to the group.</p><p>"Gelmir woke up today." Gwindor smiled.</p><p>"That's fantastic!" they beamed. Then the teens got out a box and handed it over.</p><p>"This is a gift from our parents." Idril said. Stiles opened the box to find many pastries and sweets handmade by their mothers.</p><p>"This is so nice! Thank you!" Kate beamed.</p><p>"You are very welcome. Please enjoy them." came the reply.</p><hr/><p>While the detectives were being given their reward, Bucky and Steve went to a Korean restaurant for lunch. They ordered the pork and beef set with all of the dishes. The couple enjoyed their meal and their free time together.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Hale, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Chris and Danielle got together for a family dinner. They made a large pot of pasta with a side salad and chocolate mousse. They were all so happy and enjoying their food. After they finished dessert, they helped clean the dishes and put everything back in place.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, the couples went on a group date to the movies. After buying popcorn, soda, and candy, they sat down to watch Mission Impossible 7. From start to end, the action packed plot had them glued to their seats. When the credits rolled, they left the theater discussing the movie.</p><p>"That was so cool! We should rewatch the whole series." Erica declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gingerbread competition concludes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 12 as promised, the epi will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the contest arrived. The judges went from station to station to observe the numerous creations. They were all beautiful and unique. Traditional gingerbread houses were in abundance. There were many kinds of themes including winter wonderland, a gingerbread version of Candyland, a Nativity scene, gingerbread villages, whoville houses from Thee Grinch Stole Christmas, and gingerbread cabins. The judges were impressed with every work.</p><p>"The winner will be tough to pick." a judge commented.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve took their kids to a playground. They had fun trying out the swings, merry-go-round, the dome climber, and slides. Bucky and Steve loved making memories with their kids.</p><hr/><p>After lunch, the couples went on a group date. They went to a workshop that was teaching carving and wood-burning. They carefully followed the instructor, sawing, and sanding, and heating tools. They put on heat-resistant gloves and cleaned their stations before beginning to burn their designs into the thick wood. It was a cool process and a perfect date.</p><hr/><p>That evening, the detectives and their friends attended the awards ceremony for the competition. Punch cookies were served. There were awards for first to fourth places. There were other awards from the most unique to most traditional.</p><p>Ryan, Keegan, Tyelpe, and Idril won 'Most Festive' Their victorian gingerbread house was covered with red and green gumdrops, colorful M&amp;Ms, Christmas sprinkles, hershey kisses, and many kinds of candies. Frosting secured the candy in place. Candy canes lined the path. Snowmen were made out of marshmallows. Fondant was used to add special touches such as poinsettia flowers and wreaths.</p><p>The gingerbread house and landscape was decked out to the nines with Christmas decorations. The house held wreaths and strings of colorful lights. The lawn held elves surrounding a Christmas tree complete with a star on top. Nearby was a frozen pond with figurines skating around on top. On the roof was a Santa Claus with its trusty sleigh being pulled by nine reindeer including Rudolph. </p><p>Ryan's group got their reward. It turned out to be a cash prize and fancy ribbons. The teens split the cash prize four ways. Included in the package was a treat; a tour of one of Jacques Torres chocolate factories.</p><p>"Thank you!" they beamed. They enjoyed some of the leftover cookies and celebrated.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door and rapidly stripped. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their bed before joining him. Bucky covered his fingers with the lube and prepped Steve carefully.</p><p>When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The pace was slow and steady as Bucky took his time.</p><p>A long time lateer, Bucky wrapped his fingers around his husband's cock and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, Bucky pulled Steve close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives close their case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the epi, the prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Finding Kris Kringle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives had a meeting to discuss their progress. After each case, they went through what they had done and see if they can close a case file.</p><p>"The gingerbread case is officially now closed." Caranthir reported.</p><p>"After copying all of the police information down, I can officially file this case away." he finished.</p><p>"Great! We can focus on finding this Kris Kringle and find out who he really is." Stiles declared. Then they settled in  for a lengthy discussion. They had to find Kringle and fast. Time was running out before the holidays.</p><hr/><p>That evening, the couples went on a group date. The community center would put on a Halloween festival every year. They all decided it would be best to support their community while enjoying a night out.</p><p>"I'm glad we got cider early on," Derek said.</p><p>"The stand was overrun with latecomers." he added.</p><p>"I know. I managed to get us all some gingerbread before the kitchens got swarmed," Boyd said as he handed out the pieces to each person.</p><p>"Thanks, I'm glad that the festival is so successful." Jimmy smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Springbrooks Community center;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They also went to the festival but came a bit late. They had already gotten cider and sweets from the bakery, so they skipped the lines and went to the stand.</p><p>"I love fall roast," Steve said.</p><p>"Just warm and good." he added. The kids nodded, messily eating their food. Bucky wiped their faces.</p><p>"Yeah, I think this should be our new tradition." he replied. Steve leaned over and kissed his husband.</p><p>"I would love that." he smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After putting the kids to bed, Bucky and Steve went to their bedroom and locked the door. They stripped and got on the bed with the lube, Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepared his husband carefully.</p><p>When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the smaller blond He started a slow, steady pace as he took his time. While Bucky thrust in and out of Steve, Steve held his husbands' back tightly as he wrapped his legs around the older brunette's waist.</p><p>"Hurry up!" Steve tried to get his love to hurry.</p><p>"We have all night." came the reply. Steve could only sigh, knowing it was no use when Bucky got in a playful mood.</p><p>A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and moved faster, while wrapping his fingers around Steve's cock. He stroked him to orgasm. Moments later, Steve screamed as he made a mess of both of their chests. Bucky held out for a few minutes before coming deep inside his love. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and they smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Manhattan, New York City, New York;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Someone dressed up as Jack Frost had appeared in Manhattan. They had based their costume on Jack Frost from Santa Claus Clause 3. Complete with a pinstripe suit and spiky hair. 'Jack Frost' was creeping around and terrorizing the populace. His MO appeared to be causing mayhem and leaving threatening notes behind. No one knew who Jack Frost was nor did they know why he was causing trouble. But he had to be stopped and fast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>